<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told The Stars About You by Alics_not_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479144">I Told The Stars About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alics_not_alex/pseuds/Alics_not_alex'>Alics_not_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Lovers To Enemies, One Shot, Royalty, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alics_not_alex/pseuds/Alics_not_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot I wrote inspired by a playlist on youtube. I'm in my feels :'))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told The Stars About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The playlist itself is called "I told the stars about you( a dark academia x royalty playlist)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blunt end of the knife is digging in his back and her breath tingling the hair at the back of his neck. The cold, dying frame of the age-old royal family portrait is buried in his side. Somewhere off the edge of twilight, a wrinkling crow croaks, his cries falling numb on the deaf ears of the hills. </p>
<p>He tries to move, to get an edge, but she twists his arm further up his spin and the blade cuts through the layers of thick velvets and draws blood.</p>
<p>“ Why?” She hisses through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>She knows why. Always did. During the dark summer nights and heavy winter mornings, when life was gone and the land barren except for those two. When the sun was far too strong and the living blinded their eyes. When their worlds had gone up in flames and they had swam through bones and blades and blood just to link their ankles just to get through it all.</p>
<p>She digs the dagger in harder, this time making him hiss as he writhes against the wall. The fall wind coming in from the broken window, the first indication of the cold months ahead, is drying the blood rolling down his temple. He hopes, prays, some of it is left on the wall for them to find. For them to find her.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>He knows why. Always did. When they became the ghosts they both feared, dancing down the empty corridors miles apart. When they joined their hearts, unintentionally so, only to rip them apart. When all was said and done, they still reached for each other, pulling away just as quickly as though seared. When he finally set them aflame.</p>
<p>They both know why and as the clinking of cold armor draws near, the crow finally takes flight homewards, her demeanor and his resolute flattering, he finally looks at her.</p>
<p>“Because you loved me. And I, you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>